sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sweet Salvation
Characters: Red the hegehog Knuckles the echidna Mina Mongoose Plot:Much like my story legacy but more romantic. How Red and Mina became possible love interests. Chapter 1 Red and Mina were lying in a green meadow, staring in wonder at the clouds that hovered above their heads. "Look, that one looks like a rabbit."Mina giggled as she pointed at the rabbit-shaped cloud.In response the hedgehog chuckled and smiled.He turned his head to face the mongoose. She noticed and now they were gazing in each other in the eyes. "Hey..." she breathed out. "Hey..." he replied. Red who was somewhat lost for words quickly changed the subject."Y'know when you make it big, with this whole singing ideal. I'm coming to every single concert."Red smiled. "Oh yea?"Mina asked." You better be in the front row too."She smiled back. The sun slowly started to set on the horizen. Its orange glow sending warmth over the two. Red got up from he sitting position."Its getting a little late." He stated."C'mon, I'll walk you home." he said, helping the mongoose up. They made their way through the park. In a matter of minutes they arrived to Mina's home. She turned before she fully put the key into the lock. "Well, thanks for walking me." She said in a rather soft and shy tone. "Hey no problem."He smiled back. In a sudden jolt, Mina arced herself forward, her lips connecting with his. Red was taken by suprise, but it slowly moved through him. When they finally broke apart, the gasped for some well-needed air. Mina eyes looked left and right nervously."Well, again....thanks."She said smiling, before she opened the door and went inside. Instead of retreating to her room as usual she proped her back agaist the door. Just smiling her little head off. "Best....Kiss....Ever." she said inside her head. Red was now slowly walking down the street with a big grin on face.He looked back on what just happened. Things just keep getting better. Chapter 2: Red woke up ready to work it was about eleven o' clock. He overslept and was supposed to be at the studio to record his first single with Mina. He was quite nervous as he rushed out the door, he had always felt more comfortable writing song with her, not singing them. He felt as if the public would not accept his voice. It took him about minutes to arrive at Tekna Records. One of the most global and most popular labels in all of Mobius. He pushed his way into the big glass door before he was greeted by yellow mongoose. "Hey Red! Your a little late, Tekna's gonna be pissed..." showing no emotion whatsoever. "Well, you see-" he started but too his suprise she started to luagh. "I'm kidding... C'mon lets go to the booth." she stated. When they arrived in the sound booth Mina was excited to record the knew single. It was called "R.I.P" and she really like the sound of it she started the beat up. "You ready?" She asked smirking, as she put on headphones. Red half-smiled."I guess" he said sheepishly. She ran inside the booth with him. - Chorus R.I.P. to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over I decided to give you all of me Baby come closer, baby come closer Red Sexy senorita, I feel your aura Jump out that new motor Get in my flying saucer I'll make you call me daddy Even though you ain't my daughter Baby I ain't talking books When I say that I can take you across the borders I'm young and free, I'm London G I'm tongue in cheek So baby give me some time to drink Slow and steady for me Go on like a jezzy for me And say the words soon as you're ready for me Mina I'm ready for ya Hit 'em all, switch it up Put 'em on, zip it up Let my perfume, soak into your sweater Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better No option for, you saying no I run this game, just play a role Follow my lead, what you waiting for? Thought it over and decided tonight is your night Pre-Chorus Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Chorus R.I.P. to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over (I-I-I'm ready for ya) I decided to give you all of me Baby come closer, baby come closer (I-I-I'm ready for ya) Mina Nothing on, I strut around I do it big, I shut it down I wonder if you'll be able to handle me Mental pictures, no cameras please Pre-Chorus Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Chorus R.I.P. to the girl you used to see Her days are over, baby she's over (I-I-I'm ready for ya) I decided to give you all of me Baby come closer, baby come closer (I, I, I'm ready for ya) Bridge Yeah I hear you talking Don't know who you trying to flatter Got my mind made up (I, I, I'm ready for ya) I'm in control, but with you being a man, You don't seem to understand (I, I, I'm ready for ya) I, I, I'm ready for ya I, I, I'm ready for ya So keep thinking you the man Cause it's all part of my plan I, I, I'm ready for ya Pre-Chorus Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Ca-a-an you fe-e-el my He-he-he-he-heart is beatin' Outro R.I.P. to the girl you used to see Her days are over... The song faded out before Mina jumped up estacticly. Category:Stories